


Afternoon Delight

by onceuponanobsessedfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanobsessedfan/pseuds/onceuponanobsessedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Ruby's impromptu meeting is interrupted by Emma needing a babysitter for Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Granny’s was closed today. Not because the owner, herself, had locked the doors—quite the contrary, Granny had given the keys over to Ruby and expected to still turn a profit on this slow Sunday. The Widow Lucas had her bridge club and was going to wring Milly McDuff out of every penny the old bat had, but she still bit her lip and hesitated when she gave the keys to her granddaughter. Ruby assured her that everything would be fine, and she meant it wholeheartedly.

But her assurance only lasted about ten minutes after Granny left.

Ruby told the other girls to go on break and turned the deep-fryers off. She flipped the “open” sign to “close,” turned off the neon light outside. She counted one breath, two breaths, fifteen breaths until she saw Dr. Wha— _Victor_ —turning the corner down the street. Ruby smiled, raked her fingers through her hair, and waited anxiously by the glass door. When he approached, a smile on his face and a stunning button-down purple shirt on his back, Ruby’s heart fluttered. She unlocked the door and ushered him inside like a warden helping a prisoner break back into jail.

They stood in the diner, smiling at one another. Victor was out of breath, probably from running all the way from the hospital.

“So, uh—” They both began.

Ruby and Victor laughed.

“We only have an hour,” Ruby said.

“Perfect.”

Victor grabbed the back of Ruby’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Their mouth clashed together, teeth climbing and tongues probing. Ruby had been waiting for this all week, ever since their last date ended with a chaste kiss outside of the bed and breakfast. They has chatted on the phone since then, stole glances at each other at the diner during the lunch rush, and when he came in for breakfast this morning, Ruby put her hand on his leg as she served him coffee and whispered, “Come back at four.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she wanted.

Victor lifted Ruby up by her thighs. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to the back of the room. He ended up laying her down behind the front counter, nearly spilling a tray of sugar packets all over them.

Victor broke from their kiss and said, “You want me to get a towel or someth—”

Ruby shut him up by yanking on his collar and cementing his mouth to her’s again. She tore at his shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere. Victor pulled away again.

“Are you sure about this?”

Ruby nodded, her eyes hungry. “Yes. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, no, I just …” Victor chuckled. “I didn’t think it would happen like this.”

Ruby shrugged as best she could while lying on a cold, hard tile floor. “Yeah, well … isn’t it more fun this way? The thrill of getting caught?”

Victor laughed again. “If you say so.”

They joined lips again. Victor felt around the nearby shelves and found an old dust rag. He propped Ruby’s head under it. She didn’t seem to mind, as she was too busy unzipping Victor’s pants and kicking off her boots. Victor kissed down her neck, opening her white button-down blouse to reveal a lacy red bra. Ruby ran her fingers through Victor’s hair as he kissed between her breasts, cupping one gently. He pulled her leg up around his waist with his other hand, her smooth thigh rubbing against the harsh denim of his jeans. When her shirt was open, he got to work unbuttoning her shorts.

Ruby giggled and took her shirt off, tossing it over the counter. The real reason she was so horny—despite Victor being impeccably sexy, and despite their wonderful first few dates—was because wolf’s time was near. The full moon was in a few days and her senses magnified by ten. She could smell everything Victor had touched that day, from his cologne to latex gloves to the sterile steel of operating equipment. She tasted his lunch of Ramen noodles and a mint her must have popped on his way over here. And his _skin_ … God, she could feel every pulse of his heartbeat, every flush of warmth throughout his body, and when he ground his hips against hers, she could feel his erection through his pants.

“I’m, _ungh_ , so glad we’re doing this,” Victor said between kisses. He pulled Ruby’s shorts down, exposing a pair of sinful red panties, and blew out a sigh. “I’m _so_ glad.”

Ruby giggled. She put her hand on his cheek and tilted her head up for a kiss. They kissed slower, longer, moaning and smacking their lips. Ruby pulled Victor’s shirt off his back and tossed it somewhere beyond the counter. He turned his lips to her neck again, just the spot she liked the best, and Ruby ran her hand along his back encouragingly.

“Victor …”

“Mmh,” he groaned.

“Oh, God, Victor—”

A loud knock sounded at the front doors. Victor raised his head and stared at Ruby. They both stopped, two deer in a pair of headlights. The pounding continued. Someone was at the door.

Victor scrambled off of Ruby. “Who the hell is that?” he cried.

 

“Where’s my shirt?” Ruby whispered.

“Hello?” A voice at the door called. “Anyone there?”

It was Emma. Wait, Emma? What the hell was she doing here?

“Just, uh . . .” Ruby pulled her short up and buttoned them. “Just a second!” She stumbled over Victor as she reached for her boots. He looked around frantically for hit shirt.

“Ruby—”

“Shh!”

“Hey, open up!” Emma yelled.

Ruby popped her head above the counter and peered across the diner. Emma had Henry in tow. She was tapping her foot impatiently while Henry looked into the diner curiously, his giant fairytale book in his hands. Ruby sank beneath the counter again.

“Oh, God,” she sighed.

“What do we do?” Victor asked. “Should I—”

“Stay here!” Ruby hissed. She buttoned her shirt, zipped her boots up, and sprang to her feet. Ruby walked hastily across the diner and unlocked the door. She opened it a crack and said, “What’s up?”

Emma cocked a brow at the pretty brunette. “What’re you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing, just . . .” Ruby looked over her shoulder as Victor crawled the floor, peeking around the counter for his ripped shirt. “Uh, what do you need?”

“I need you to watch Henry for a bit.” Emma looked past Ruby at the empty diner. “What’s going on? Why is the diner closed?”

“I-It’s not, it’s just—”

“Can I have a milkshake?” Henry asked, pushing his way past Ruby and into the restaurant. “Where’s Granny? I wanna show her something in the book.”

“Henry—” Ruby began.

“It’s just for, like, an hour,” Emma said. “I have to talk to Neal about Tamara. She’s acting really stra—”

“Fine, whatever!” Ruby closed the door on Emma’s face. She didn’t mean to be rude, but Henry was about to walk up to the counter and Victor’s shirt was lying under one of the stools. “Henry!”

The young boy whipped around, surprised. Ruby hadn’t realized she was yelling.

“Uh . . . why don’t you sit at the booth and I’ll get you that milkshake?”

Henry shrugged. “Okay.”

Ruby sighed in relief. She looked at the door but Emma was already gone, off to investigate more important things than a dark, empty diner. Ruby unlocked the door, turned the lights back on, and rushed to the counter as fast as her high-heeled boots would take her. She grabbed Victor’s purple shirt and tossed it behind the counter where he was still hiding.

“Chocolate or strawberry?” Ruby said.

“Chocolate,” Henry responded. “With extra whipped cream.” He took his coat off and began flipping through his book.

Ruby went behind the counter to fix the boy his drink. She glanced down at Victor as he crouched against the shelves under the cash register. Ruby tossed her head towards the back and mouthed, “Go around.”

Victor nodded.  He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the kitchen to escape out the back door. Ruby followed alongside Victor in front of him until they made it safely to the kitchen. She helped him to his feet.

“I’m so sorry,” Ruby whispered.

“It’s okay,” Victor smiled. “That was quite a rush.”

Ruby lowered her eyes and chuckled. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be.” Victor put his hand on Ruby’s cheek, leaned in, and kissed her lightly. “Why don’t you come to my place tonight? We’ll do this right.”

Ruby grinned and nodded. “Thank you.”

He gave her another kiss, a lingering look, and dashed out the back door. Ruby watched him leave, smiling, then shook her head and got the ice cream from the freezer for Henry’s shake.

The boy drank it quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked through his book. Slowly, the other waitresses returned from their break and resumed work. Some more patrons filed in for an early dinner or quick cup of coffee.

As Ruby swept up behind the counter, she found the buttons to Victor’s shirt and pocketed them with a knowing grin. Before long, Granny came back with a wad of Millie McDuff’s cash in her hands and an unbreakable smile.

“Ruby, take the afternoon off!” Granny announced. “Everyone gets ice cream and pie!”

Though Henry wanted to stay for pie, Ruby convinced him to follow her back to the inn. They walked down Main Street together, Henry clutching his book to his chest while Ruby jiggled Victor’s shirt buttons in her coat pocket.

“So what did you want to ask Granny about?” Ruby asked.

Henry looked up at her. “Huh?”

“You said you wanted to show her something in the book.”

“Oh. Well . . . it’s kind of a secret.”

Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, kid.”

At the inn, Ruby plopped Henry in front of the TV in the common room and made him a ham sandwich. “What time did your mom say she was coming back, anyway?” Ruby asked from the kitchen.

“I don’t know. I think she and my dad are talking to Tamara.”

Ruby entered the common room with the sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk. She set it on the coffee table and nudged the boy. Henry was frowning.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Ruby asked.

Henry shrugged. “Nothing.” He looked at his babysitter. “I just want to be part of the action, y’know? I don’t trust Tamara, either, and if I talked to my dad with Emma, maybe he—”

“You should leave that kind of stuff to the grown-ups,” Ruby said. “You don’t wanna get in the middle, trust me.”

Henry sighed and sat back against the couch. “Whatever.”

Ruby pursed her lips, wishing she could cheer the boy up. “Hey, do you like video games? Granny just got a new console.” She went to the TV and knelt by the cabinet. Ruby pulled out a green and black video game console and two controllers. “Are you up for it?”

Henry shrugged in response.

As Ruby set the game up, a knock came at the door. Ruby was tired of interruptions today. She sighed, handed Henry a controller, and went to the front door. When she opened the large oak door, Victor was standing on the front porch, his hands in his pockets.

“Victor?”

He smiled sheepishly. He had changed into a gray pullover sweater. “I, uh, went to Granny’s. She said you left.” After a beat, he asked, “Can I come in?”

Ruby nodded, stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door behind them. “You didn’t have to—”

“Who’s there?” Henry called from the other room.

“Uh—”

“I just wanted to make sure you were all right,” Victor whispered to Ruby. “I still want to see you tonight.”

Ruby smiled at him. “Me too.” Her eyes widened. “Oh, I forgot!” She went to the coat rack, scooped the buttons from her jacket pocket, and handed them to Victor. “I found these.”

Dr. Whale laughed. He cupped Ruby’s hand closed. “Keep them.” His hand lingered in hers, his thumb brushing along her fingers. He smiled at Ruby as if he were seeing her for the first time in a long time.

“What?” Ruby asked, grinning.

“You’re gorgeous,” Victor said. “You know that?”

Ruby tipped her head down and blushed. Maybe it was wolf’s time that made her heart speed up and her palms sweat. Maybe it was the secrecy of everything that caused her stomach to swirl, but one thing was certain—Victor didn’t see her as a casual fling.

“What’s he doing here?”

Ruby and Victor broke hands and jumped back. Henry was in the doorway of the hallway, the video game’s startup menu blasting from the TV in the next room.

Victor glanced at Ruby, then smiled at Henry and said, “Hey, there. I was just stopping by.”

“Are you guys, like, _dating_ or something?” Henry asked.

Ruby and Victor looked at one another. He mouth flew open and she stammered, “N-no, we’re just . . . I mean, he’s just here to—”

“Is that Blasteroids I hear?” Victor asked, pointing down the hall to the common room.

“Yeah,” Henry said. “Do you play?”

Victor knelt to Henry’s height and shrugged playfully. “I don’t wanna brag, but I happen to have the highest score in the pediatric ward.”

Henry smiled. “No way.”

Victor nodded towards the hallway. “Why don’t you let me show you how it’s done?”

“No, Henry,” Ruby said, “Dr. Whale should get going—”

“Aw, c’mon!” Henry pleaded. “It’s not every day I get to play video games with Frankenstein and Little Red Riding Hood.”

Victor looked up at Ruby. “Kid’s got a point.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Fine. _One_ game.”

“Yes!” Henry cried. He ran down the hall.

Victor smiled up at Ruby. She gave him a look at he laughed. “What? C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

One game turned into three. Victor let Henry beat him twice until finally making a comeback in the third round.  Ruby sat cross-legged on the armchair in the corner, eating Henry’s untouched ham sandwich. She smiled as she watched Victor play with the boy.

“Left! Left, Henry!” Ruby shouted.

“Whose side are you on?” Victor cried, pivoting his body to the left as he pushed buttons hysterically on the controller.

“I got him!” Henry said. With a blast of his computer-animated lasers, Henry’s ship blew Victor’s to pieces.

“Foul!” Victor cried. He threw his controlled on the floor in mock rage, stood, and grabbed Henry’s arm to throw the boy over his shoulder. “That’s it, you’re going on my operating table!”

Henry laughed as Victor spun him around.

“Ruby, get me a pair of salad tongs, this kid is losing a kidney!” Victor tossed Henry on the couch and picked up his controller again. “Okay, best three out of six, kiddo.”

Ruby smiled. Victor may have been brooding at times, mysterious and even a little dark on long days, but he knew how to handle Henry and was quite the gentleman when it counted. Ruby felt lucky to be dating him, secret though it may be for the time being, and balked at the idea of the rest of town not knowing what a great guy he was underneath.

“You guys want a soda?” Ruby asked, standing.

“Sure,” Henry said.

“No, thanks,” said Victor.

Ruby went to the kitchen and grabbed two orange pops, one for her and one for the kid. She stopped in the doorway on the common room and lingered behind the wall to catch the hushed conversation Henry and Victor were having.

“She likes you, you know,” Henry said.

“You think?” Victor said.

“Yeah. She keeps smiling at you. Look out for the spaceship!”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Victor asked. “I kinda like her, too.”

Ruby peered around the doorway at the two children on the couch. She caught Victor’s eye and he smiled at her. Ruby smiled back. She decided he would have to come around more often to help babysit.


End file.
